Furry Buisness
by tigger-chan
Summary: Kairi wishes upon a star to be a cat and her iwsh comes true! SoraKairi please R
1. The Wish

**The Wish**

Kairi watched the last rays of sunlight fade as nighttime engulfed the sky. She smiled as the first star appeared and closed her eyes quickly to make a wish.

"Watcha wishing for?"

Kairi turned around to see Sora standing on the deck behind her.

Kairi turned back around,"None of your business." She said in a playful tone.

"Awwwwwwwwww come on just tell me!" Sora said as he plopped down beside Kairi.

"Fine! I'll tell you."

"Really!"

"Sure, just come here." She said and motioned Sora to come in closer.

"Okay, here's what I was wishing for."

"I was wishing for-"she instantly cut off and placed her hands on Sora's back and pushed as hard as she could laughing at him falling into the water.

After about twenty seconds and Sora still had not come up yet Kairi started to get worried.

"Sora!" she yelled, but there was no response. Just as she was about to jump in the water to look for him she felt something grab her ankles and pull her into the water.

When her head was above the water, she came face to face with Sora, breathing and quite well alive.

"You jerk!" she said laughing as she jumped on his head pushing him back under. They wrestled for a while, yelling punching, kicking until they heard a deep voice from behind them.

"What are you two kids doing?" Riku said laughing at their awkward faces.

"She started it." Sora said pointing his finger at Kairi.

Kairi responded by sticking her toungue out at him and splashing him.

Riku turned around and started walking away, "It's time for dinner!" he called over his shoulder.

_Later that Day in Kairi's room_

After Kairi had slipped into her p-jays and brushed her teeth, she began to wonder why Sora wanted to know what she wished for so bad._ Maybe he likes me!_ She thought but quickly dismissed it as a stupid idea. She sighed and rolled over

Burring her face into her pillow and fell into a deep sleep. Almost catlike.

_Later that day in Sora's room_

Sora wondered why she was so eager to hide her wish from him. _Maybe she likes me! _He thought excitedly but realized nobody as beautiful as her could ever like him. One last thought hit him before he fell asleep. _What if she likes Riku!_

_Later that Day in Riku's room_

Riku knew that Kairi and Sora both liked each other but he still was not willing to accept it. _Why doesn't she like me_! He thought frustrated. _I'm way more mature that Sora will ever be! _Suddenly an idea hit Rik_u. What if that's it! I just need to lighten up a bit! _Riku rolled over and fell asleep in good spirits that night.

_Morning time_

Kairi awoke with a yawn and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. It was 12:34! _Why did I sleep in so late! Okay first I have to take a shower! _However, instead of running to the bathroom she stayed where she was and started licking her fur clean. After the first couple of licks, Kairi realized what she was doing and that she was licking fur. Her fur! Kairi started to scream but only a high-pitched mew came out of her mouth. She thought for a moment and then jumped down to look in her mirror and sure enough, she saw a cat staring straight back.

Hya! Well hope you like my new story. I tried to make it a bit longer this time! Well… CYA!


	2. She Left Without a Note

**She left without a note**

Kairi stared in disbelief at her reflection for several long moments. Kairi started to scream again but like before, only a high-pitched mew came out.

_Okay just calm down and try to figure out why this happened_ Kairi thought panting heavily. Kairi started replaying yesterday's events when her mind landed on the star she had wished for. She had gotten her wish.

_Flashback_

Kairi sat on deck swinging her legs over the edge and humming to herself. She looked up and saw the first star of the night appear. Kairi closed her eyes and thought about what she should wish for.

_What do I want_? Thought Kairi, _Well, I know what I want, but to wish for Sora to like me is inhumane. If he likes me then he likes but that's his deal, I'm not going to be selfish. Then what should I wish for? _Kairi thought about it then laughed at what came to her mind. _I wish I was a cat, _was Kairi's wish. Besides, who wouldn't want to be a cat? They get to do anything they want, no bedtime, no chores, and the island would be huge to a cat.

Kairi smiled to herself as Sora walked up and plopped down beside her. _ End Flashback_

_On the beach_

"Hey! Do you know where Kairi is?" Sora said to Riku who was climbing a tree.

"Nope!" yelled Riku.

Just then, they saw a black cat with white paws and a white tail tip emerge from Kairi's house.

"Wow, I didn't know Kairi had a cat." Sora muttered to Riku as he hoped out of the tree.

At first, the cat was very cautious looking around at everything and jumping at the smallest sounds. When she turned and saw Riku and Sora, she bounded forward as if her life depended on it. She ran into Sora and began purring. Sora laughed and knelt down to pick her up.

"You're such a cute little kitty." Sora cooed.

Riku stepped forward and gently took her from Sora's hands saying, "I should return their cat before they get worried."

Sora nodded sadly and began to follow Riku.

_10 minutes later_

"How did this cat get here if it doesn't belong to anyone?" Sora asked in disbelief. "And Kairi's still not up? I thought that _you_ could sleep!"

"Hey watch it!" You should respect your elders." Riku said playfully shoving Sora.

"Hey, you know, maybe my parents will let me keep the cat since you don't want a kitten and their allergic." Sora was lost in his daydreams about owning this kitten when Kairi's parents suddenly burst from their home and ran up to Sora and Riku.

"Kairi's gone!"

"Well spotted." Muttered Kairi but of course they could not hear her.

_Sora's room_

"I can't believe that Kairi's missing." Muttered Sora letting himself fall out of bed. Kairi hopped down from the bed onto Sora's chest then settling neatly there. Sora laughed and began to pet her.

"At least I got to keep you… you know you remind me of Kairi, always so sweet, really beautiful," Kairi perked her ears up. He thought that she was beautiful? "Very curious, and your eyes, your eyes look like Kairi's, I'll bet that if Kairi was a cat she would look like you." Sora sighed and stopped stroking her suddenly very serious and sad, "I knew she would leave one day, this place is totally different from where she grew up. She wants to go back home, but I thought that we were going with her. She told me that she doesn't remember what her home was like but I think that she remembers, she just didn't want our hopes up." Kairi wanted to scream "NO! That's not how it is!" but all she could manage was a mew when Sora started talking again, "I just wish before she left that I could've told her that, that I love her."

Yay! I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! Hope you likey! Cya!


	3. Kitty Luv

_Kitty Luv_

WHAT! Did I hear him right?! Look at my ears they don't miss much!

I gently put a paw up to his face trying to prompt him to say it again.

"Stop that!" ha said laughing," Well I'm going to go take a shower!"

I hung my head down for a moment in thought, until I looked up to see Sora was taking off his shirt. I gasped (or as well as a cat can gasp) when I saw him. I'd never realized how good-looking he was. He had smooth ripply muscles, not like Rikku's. He was gorgeous.

I got out of my trance to realize that he was unbuttoning his pants! I jumped up, yowled as loud as I could and ran to the door. This was too much! He laughed, picked me up and walked out.

_Sora's pov._

She's adorable, but picky. Reminds me of someone I know…or thought I knew.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to find my mom cooking.

"Sora! What are you doing walking around without a shirt on?" She asked teasingly.

"You don't think I look sexy?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that!"

I laughed and set down…

"Hey I haven't named my cat yet huh?" I said to my mom but she had already left.

I looked down at her and thought,

"Shia, that will be your name."

I smiled, it seemed to fit her.

_Kairi's pov._

I sighed and impatiently flicked bits of sand from my claws. I looked around me at the houses. They all seem so huge to me now! I spotted Rikku's house and his light on. I wonder what he's doing.

I nervously turned my head behind me because I knew I shouldn't be spying but I was to curios. I am a cat after all.

I padded over to the tree that I could get to his windowsill from.

Climbing that tree was hard work. I need to work out. When I was finally high enough I cautiously stepped onto the sill.

I saw Rikku in his desk by the windowsill only a few feet away. What was he doing?

I leaned in closer until my nose bumped the window. I squinted my eyes so I could see better.

He was drawing! Rikku draws?

I looked closer to see what he was drawing. He was drawing a girl, a very good picture of a girl. She looked familiar. I almost fell off the windowsill when I realized who it was! It was me!

SorrySorrySorry! I never meant not to write for so long! But I'm back! YAY!(Does a happy dance!) also sorry its so short but I'll try to make the next one longer!

CYA!


	4. Sora can I Tell You a Secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did why would I be typing this?

_Sora can I tell you a secret?_

Kairi couldn't believe her eyes. Did Riku really like her?

She saw Riku look up at her and narrow his eyes. Kairi gasped and quickly climed back down the tree. Kairi ran back to Sora's house where (luckily) Sora was done with his shower.

_In the morning_

_Kairi's pov._

I woke up to someone gently scratching behind my ear. I lazily opened my eyed to see Sora standing over me. He smiled and picked me up when he saw I was awake

"Come on Shia ! We're going to the beach to meet Riku and Kai-..."

His smile faded, "I mean just Riku."

Sora walked out into the brilliant sunshine while I padded behind him.I saw Riku smile when he saw Sora approaching then glare at me.

"That cat was spying on me last night through my window!"

"Really?" Sora laughed and bent down to pet me.

"Good kitty." Sora Stood up and looked at Riku.

"Whats the big deal unless you were doing something you didn't want anybody to find out about?" Sora said slyly.

Riku began to blush furiously. "Of course not! I was just umm.. doing...yeah._"_

Sora jabbed Riku's shoulder with his elbow. "Uhuh sure."

Riku hit him back and they bagan to wrestle.

I yawned and went over to a nice shady area to go back to sleep.

_Riku's pov._

Sora and I lay on the beach panting. Both of us bruised and exhausted from our wrestling match.

Sora looked up at Riku, "You know, I miss Kairi."

I looked at him in surprise then lowered my head.

"Yeah me to."

"You two would have made a nice couple."

I looked up and saw Sora's sad smile.

I shook my head, "No, she always liked you. Besides I'm not even sure if I liked her like that. Maybe it's from being cooped up on Destiny Islands."

"Well even if you don't like her I sure know someone that likes you." Sora said as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Riku! Hay Sora!"

I turned around to see Selphie standing over us and I gasped at what I saw. When did she suddenly grow up? Her face was slimmer and more mature. She was tall and leanHer breasts (I couldn't help but notice) well she actually _had _some now.

Sora saw me staring and stood up.

"Well I think thats my mom! See ya!"

_Kairi's pov._

I woke up with a yawn and realized that the sun was setting. Man I can sleep. I looked over at the beach and saw Riku and Selphie sitting down side by side.

"I love you Riku. I always have." Selphie said nervously.

Riku smiled, "I love you to Selphie."

Selphie looked up, tears budding in her eyes. "Really?"

Riku nodded and took her chin in his hands and passionately kissed her.

I almost felt myself crying.

Then I remembered how wrong it was to spy and I scampered off.

I looked up at the sky. It was time to make another wish.

I closed my eyes but then thought for a moment and closed my eyes again ready to make my wish. After I made my wish I ran back to Sora's room not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

YAY! Hope you liked the 4th chapter!Sorry that this chapter is so rushed! I was going write the 5th chapter with the 4th but i decided to make them seperate! Do you wonder what the consequences are going to be? Well don't get to hyped up it's not that serious! But the 5th is going to be the last chapter! Finally! Took me long enough!

evil­monkeylord out!


	5. Where Did You Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did Kairi and Sora would have kissed already!

_Where Did you Go?_

I woke up shivering. Why was I so cold? I put my hands up to my arms and rubbed them trying to get warm. Wait, my arms?!

I looked down at myself and saw my arms, my legs my whole body was there! I was human again! I looked at my human self again. I was also naked!

I gasped and opened my mouth in a silent scream as Sora stirred wrraping his arms around my-

"Wow, since when are watermelons this soft?" Sora muttered in his sleep.

I have to get outta here and get some clothes! I slowly slid out of his bed and waited to see if he would wake up. He just turned onto his other side and started snoring.

I sighed with relief and walked over to his door and slid out.

I was safe. For now.

_Sora's pov._

I woke up yawning. I'd been having a dream about an old man trying to sell me some very soft watermelons. I shook my head and went to the window and looked out.

I gasped in shock.

Was that Kairi running naked?!

Kairi?! Running?! Naked?!

Obviously I was still asleep. I walked over to my bed and realized that Shia was missing. Shehad been right next to me! I went out to look for her.

_Kairi's pov._

I sighed with relief as I quietly closed my door. I don't think anybody had seen me. I turned tworads my closet and quickly put something on.

I walked out of my house trying to think of something to tell my parents. I wandered around until I saw Sora walking around calling out Shia's name.

"SHIA! SHIA! Where are you?!" he called out desperately. He stopped when he saw me his eyes widening in surprise.

I smiled and walked towards him.

"K-Kairi!" he stuttered.

Then he jumped on me hugging me like he would never let go.

"I missed you so much." he whispered into my ear.

"Where were you?"

"Oh you know," I said, "Around."

He loosened his grip on me and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Kairi." he whispered.

I felt a lump in my throaght, "I love you to Sora."

He smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Feeling his soft lips against mine.

We stopped when we heard a mewing from beside us.

"Shia!" Sora exclaimed.as he bent down to scoop her up.

I smiled.

Exactly what I wished for.

* * *

YAY! I finished it! Hoped you like the ending! Sorry it was so short! Please review!

Evilmonkeylord out!


End file.
